


Strictly Professional

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, flatmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: Sansa tests and reviews. Jon gets curious. I blame Lemoncake_Chioni.





	1. The parcel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfwithwoodenteeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithwoodenteeth/gifts), [Janina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/gifts).



> So I'm trying to get back to writing again after our house move but all my half written new chapters are saved on my laptop which is currently playing silly buggers and is being repaired! So I thought I'd give this one a go while I wait. It's completely inspired by a prompt that Lemoncake_Chioni (@jen-snow on tumblr) pointed out to both myself and Janina (unluckily for you guys Janina is busy with her sexy Mrs Robinson series so you're stuck with my interpretation instead).

"That's mine"! Sansa snatched the innocent looking brown box that Jon had just signed for with the postman.

He was left feeling a little dumbfounded standing there by their apartment door, holding some letters that looked suspiciously like bills, as Sansa swiftly disappeared into her room, kicking the door shut with her heel. Jon shook his head to himself and was about to make his way to the kitchen when he heard Sansa lock her bedroom door.

_That's weird._

He arranged a little 'work from home' station at the old worn oak kitchen table that Sansa had brought with her when she'd taken over from Sam as his flatmate.

Jon didn't need much to work - his laptop, a cup of strong coffee, a notepad and the old mug that he now used as a pen pot - Sansa had gotten it for him when he'd landed his job at the newspaper (his first since graduating from his Journalism degree) and he couldn't quite bring himself to throw it out when the handle had snapped off. The quote printed onto her gift still made him smile - " _The problem with internet quotes is that you cant always depend on their accuracy" -Abraham Lincoln, 1864_. Sansa had remarked that the mug had reminded her of his lecture about believing in fake news.

Jon had been full of high hopes for his first leap into the world of journalism, but over the past eight months those hopes had floated away like a helium balloon escaping from a distracted child's grip.

For the first few months his main duty has been proof-reading others pieces, which hadn't been too bad, but now he seemed to have landed the tedious role of monitoring and replying to reader's comments on the newspaper's website.

Jon logged onto his computer with a sigh as he wondered if 'job satisfaction' was actually a myth. He was just about to type out his twenty-fifth reply when Sansa emerged from her room.

"You alright"? He asked, only half paying her any attention as his fingers still tapped out overly neutral responses to heated internet discourse.

"Mm-hmm" she squeaked in response, hiding her face as she opens the refrigerator to peruse it's contents.

Jon glances at her over his laptop screen as she turns to face him. His eyes do a double take once he sees the rosy flush of her cheeks and how that very flush seems to travel down her chest and disappear into one of those torturously tight little strappy tops she wears without a bra.

"You sure? You look...warm".

Sansa's eyes met his with the subtle flavouring of a guilty secret. Jon watched as she gnawed at her bottom lip and very visibly contemplated her response. Her eyes closed briefly with resignation before she pulled out the opposite chair and seated herself with a smile.

"Ok, so I'm doing.... _a thing_ " she said, reaching over to pluck a pencil from Jon's prized mug-come-pen-pot. She twiddled and twirled it in her hands, not looking up at him as he invited her to continue with a raised questioning brow.

"Ah yes. ' _A thing_ ' - that explains it all. You best get back to it then". Jon responded sarcastically. Sansa snorted, the pink of her cheeks deepened in hue. Jon reached over and planted a hand on top of Sansa's fingers to stop her fidgeting with the pencil. She finally looked up at him and huffed as she sat back in the chair.

"Ok, ok" she started, her eyes darting around the kitchen as if she was searching for inspiration. "Marg started doing this thing where-"

"Oh this'll be good" he interrupted with a smirk. Jon knew all too well the kind of influence Sansa's friend had over her.

"Shut up" she snapped. "Do you know what? Nevermind".

Sansa made a move to leave Jon and the conversation.

"Aw don't be like that Sans"!

Looking back at him, she calms and seats herself back down with a mild huff and an eye roll.

"You were saying"? Jon comments whilst gesturing with an upturned palm towards the table between them, urging her to continue.

"Ok..well...Marg's cousin...or second cousin?....cousin thrice removed?.." Sansa asks herself, glancing up and to the side as if that would unlock a memory that would solve the mystery. "Anyway! Whatever she is - she's set up a new online store and needed people to test and review her products. Marg said I'd be good at it...so, yeah, that's - that's what I'm doing" Sansa finished on a murmur as her hands took up their fidgeting with the pencil again. "She's paying me for the reviews and I get to keep the...err....products".

"Alright" Jon said slowly with a quizzical brow.

_Why's she so agitated?_

"It's just-" Sansa started, attempting to answer his unvoiced query "the products are...umm...sex toys".

Jon had evidently chosen the exact wrong moment to take a slurp of his coffee as most of his mouthful had tried to escape.

"I'm sorry, what"?! He spluttered.

"You heard me Jon Snow" she replied, folding her arms in defiance and leaning back in her chair.

"Well yeah, I...I mean..." he really hadn't anticipated that answer.

_Handcreams, shampoo, techy gadgets or make up - that's what I thought you were going to say!_

Sansa smirked, her previous nervousness evaporated into dust now that the truth lay before them and it was Jon and not her scrambling for words.

"....so....that was-" he indicated towards the general direction of the apartment front door where he'd signed for her parcel "-and you were-...."? He petered off, his hand now gesturing towards Sansa's bedroom.

"Masturbating with an 9 inch dildo? Yes".

Jon's mouth hung open. He was shocked into powerlessness as Sansa stood and leant over the table to swipe his cup of coffee.

"And now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and write about it".

 


	2. Real vs. Fantasy

Jon _definitely_ did not make Thursdays his regular 'work from home' day once he had realised that that's when Sansa's new 'products' for her to test got delivered. He _definitely_ wasn't aimlessly walking past her bedroom door more frequently than usual, and he really, _really_ wasn't stalking the website for her reviews once he'd found out which one it was for.

He knew he was balancing on a thread here. Throughout his and Sansa's friendship he'd found a coping mechanism to be able to keep his mind clear. Jon valued her too much to mix his messy feelings in with what they had. At first - in his teens - it had been because she was _'Robb's little sister' -_ she was off limits. Then, somehow, she organically replaced Robb as his best friend when her brother had started his serious relationship with Jeyne and moved south to Dorne. His coping mechanism wasn't about Robb anymore, it was about preserving what they had - what he cherished.

Jon had learnt to compartmentalise. That way, he could keep his two versions of Sansa separate. There was the ' _real_ ' Sansa who would challenge him to catch popcorn in his mouth as she launched them at his face before they settled in to watch a movie. Then there was ' _fantasy_ ' Sansa whom Jon would picture humming appreciatively as she sucked his cock while he jacks off.

' _Real_ ' Sansa would tease him with sarcasm, ' _fantasy_ ' Sansa would tease him by bending over that kitchen table and wait for him to fuck her. ' _Real_ ' Sansa would make sure he ate vegetables every once and a while, ' _fantasy_ ' Sansa would scream his name as he ate her out.

_And never the two should meet._

Only, sometimes, they did. Every now and again the two Sansas - _real_ and _imaginary_ \- blend along the edges for Jon, like when she cuts his hair. She would station him upon one of their dining chairs in the middle of the kitchen and start to run her fingers through his locks, her nails sometimes lightly scraping his scalp causing a trickle of goosebumps to travel down his spine.

After the first time she did this for him, Jon learned that he would need to make sure he had a copy of a newspaper to hand so that he could disguise any disobedient escapee groans as reactions to an article. Jon would then claim that he was ' _just going to finish reading_ ' so that he could remain seated to conceal his hard-on after Sansa would blow stray hairs away from his neck.

 _And yeah - so what if I can't cum when having a wank unless I picture her? It doesn't mean anything. Completely normal. Nothing at all unhealthy going on here folks._ Jon lies to himself as he continues to peruse the sex toy and lingerie website. He spots a suspicious looking reviewer profile name for a 'real feel' dildo called 'Woody-Be-Good'

_'Stark-After-Dark' - that's gotta be her hasn't it!?_

Jon started reading the review.

_**I love my Woody! This 'real feel' guy really did hit the spot just right! He's very life-like and even features very realistic looking veins! Woody does have  that weird silicone smell that all toys of this particular material do, but I'm sure that will fade with time. The base is easy to hold onto and the girth is perfect. Considering I've used Woody a few times now and managed to cum pretty hard each time, I'd consider this little investment money well spent!** _

Under her review, Sansa had given the product 4 out of 5 'spanks' as a rating with four little hand symbols.

_Fucking hell!_

Jon stared at the words on his laptop screen, his eyes darted towards Sansa's closed bedroom door. Clicking through to her reviewer profile page, he could see that she's already written 24 reviews.

_24 reviews? 24 products?! She's only been doing this for 3 weeks!_

Jon subconsciously licks his lips and clicks on a review for 'Secret Buzz - Silent Bullet Vibrator'.

_**This little guy packs a punch! The vibrations are really strong and if I'm honest, a little too strong for purely clitoral stimulation. However, the good people at 'Rose Petal Sex Toys' have made this little doozy with a three speed function so you can calm him down a bit to your own liking. The 'silent' part of the product description does not lie! Super quiet! This little vibe is the epitome of 'value for money' and would repay it's cost back in orgasms in the first few days! I enjoyed my 'Secret Buzz' whilst watching one of 'Rose Petal's DVDs.** _

Jon's brow furrowed as he clicked the link onto the page that described the DVD Sansa had watched. _Erotic Adventures._ He skipped the product description and scrolled right down to the reviews.

**_Stark-After-Dark says:_ **

**_Erotic Adventures was exactly as described! The DVD features nine separate mini adventures and sex-capades of three female characters. There's something for almost everyone - from the medieval maiden that comforts her sword wielding partner by riding his cock by candlelight, to the fine young damsel who gets swept off her feet and onto her back by her seriously hot cowboy gunslinger or the slightly more mature woman who looks like she's thoroughly enjoying having her toy boy worship between her legs! I enjoyed each little setting and the sex was fucking hot! The actresses were convincing in showing their pleasure and the actors looked like they really were trying to please their partner instead of the camera. I've watched a fair amount of porn and this DVD is quite clearly geared towards the female viewer..._ **

_Hang on - ''I've watched a fair amount of porn'?!_

"Jesus Christ"! Jon exclaimed, not quite sure how his head hadn't exploded yet at the thought of Sansa getting off to porn.

"What's he done now"? Sansa answered as she sauntered out from her bedroom, causing Jon's neck to nearly snap with the force of his abrupt movement. 

"Nothing"! he quickly replied. _Too quickly_ if he was being honest with himself. Jon felt his cheeks burn.

 _Calm the fuck down Jon,_ he thought as he slammed his laptop screen shut and pulled it up his lap to conceal the bulge he had going on in his jeans.

"Well he'd better pull his finger out - it's been far too long since his last miracle" She joked, plonking herself down onto the two-seater sofa next to him, Jon made a noise of agreement that was somewhere between a grunt and a whine. "Or are we counting those times the image of his face has showed up in some old lady's piece of toast? Cause I don't think we should count those - I feel like he's just checking in to make sure Glenda is eating wholemeal bread and not that white crap... not miracle-y enough if you ask me" she finishes, leaning across Jon to grab the TV remote, ready to choose what film they were to watch that evening.

She selects some romantic comedy that Jon really isn't paying attention to - too busy wondering if he was ever going to be able to recapture the defined separate boxes he had stuffed ' _real_ ' Sansa and ' _fantasy_ ' Sansa into. The lines had never been so blurred and he cursed this little review gig she had going.

_Why did you have to tell me you were doing this Sans? I could have continued to live in blissful ignorance!_

The two main characters on the tv screen started to get a bit hot and heavy with their kissing and pawing at each other, Jon side-eyed Sansa next to him when she suddenly paused the film.

"So I've been thinking".

"Hmm"?

"Claudia - Marg's second-cousin-in-law-twice-removed or whatever - the one who sends me the stuff to review - said that she was looking for some proper male reviewers and -".

"Nope".

"Oh come on" Sansa pleaded half heartedly, amused at Jon's automatic reaction."It doesn't cost you anything except time and you get to keep the stuff and you're basically getting paid to cum"!

"I don't want to write about wanking Sans".

"No-one has to know it's you! And Claudia needs a guy who's not just gonna write _'feels like a real pussy_ '-" She puts on a ridiculous mimicking voice and wobbles her head "and I already told her that you're a journalist"!

"Wait - what? You're discussing me with your sex toy supplier"?

"Just in passing Jon.....please" she whines, throwing those big blue pleading eyes into the mix "if Claudia's website doesn't take off then I don't get to do this reviewing thing anymore....and it's...it's fun".

_Yeah, I bet it is._

Jon blinks at her and looks away, staring at the coffee table in contemplation before huffing in defeat. "Ok, fine! Tell her I'll do it" he concedes. Sansa lets out a happy little squeal and jumps up from the couch, making a comment about emailing Claudia straight away. "NO BUTT PLUGS" Jon shouts after her, eliciting a fit of laughter behind her bedroom door. Jon sniggers to himself as he stares at the laptop still placed over his crotch.

_What the fuck am I getting into?_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah - I did model some of the porn scenes Sansa describes in her review on Janina's Mrs Robinson series and Vivilove's Ivory & Steel fic....hope you guys don't mind??!! Hey - smutty fic is basically porn for the mind anyway!


	3. Heavenly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to qinaliel who let me use her pretty name as Jon's first sex toy! ;-)

Jon opened their apartment door with anticipation gnawing a hole in his gut. It was the Thursday following his acceptance to become a reviewer for Rose Petal Adult Toys and he knew - _he just knew_ \- that there was going to be a parcel waiting for him today.

As it turns out there was - or _had been_ \- as he rounded the corner to the kitchen to be confronted with the sight of Sansa sat at the table with a torn open package.

"Hey Jon" she greeted calmly without looking up from what she was looking at.

"Hey".

It wasn't until he moved closer to place his laptop bag on the table that he saw _what_ Sansa was holding - and inspecting.

"They sent you a fleshlight" she said nonchalantly whilst prodding the faux flesh.

"Oh...err...and you opened it because-"? He stammered slightly at the sight of Sansa testing the toy with her fingers.

"They sent our stuff together" Sansa shrugged "feels weird inside" she said, wrinkling her nose and finally looking up at him "like, really ridge-y".

"Ok, can you not do that" he said, swiping the toy from her, giving it a quick glance before swiftly dropping it back into its own packaging as if he could completely ignore its existence.

Sansa didn't seem to accept that though and promptly upended the box to get the toy out again. "Look how frickin' real it looks" she exclaimed, holding the black plastic cylinder and pointing the flesh-coloured silicone 'business end' at him.

Jon's mouth opened and closed a few times before he could finally conjure some words. "Ok, I honestly don't know what to say when being confronted with a fake vagina mid-week here Sans".

"It's Thursday".

"What"?

"You said it was mid-week, but mid-week would be Wednesday...today's Thursday" Sansa explained, going back to poking and prodding the toy.

"Yes, because _that's_ the main issue here" Jon responded sarcastically.

Sansa reached forward and grabbed a black lid that apparently screwed onto the thing to conceal the graphic fleshy parts before delving her hand back into the large parcel box. "They also sent you this 'stroker' thingy and some lube" Sansa brought out a smaller unopened box which showed a photo of the product inside - a clear hollow cylindrical toy "it's got knobbly bits on the inside" she says, tapping the photograph on the front of the box.

"Right. Look. I can't talk to you about this stuff...if I'm gonna do it at all Sans...it's just...I _can't_ , ok"? Jon says, grabbing the product box from her hand as well as the fleshlight and heading towards his room to stash them away and contemplate later.

"You'll need this" Sansa calls after him. Jon turns to see her holding up a small bottle of lube and rolls his eyes.

"I wasn't going to-... _you know_...now" he says, raising the fleshlight box.

Sansa quirks a brow and smirks "I've got some lovely scented candles if you needed to set the mood first".

"Shut up Stark". Jon snaps, trying and failing to sound stern and not the least bit amused. "Is that all they sent for me"? He asks, going back over to her to grab the lube from her hands.

Sansa suddenly visibly loses a bit of her bravado and Jon wonders if perhaps she didn't like whatever the company had sent for her to test. "Uh...yeah...that's-....that's everything" she says, not meeting his eyes.

Jon took the products into his room and deposited them onto his nightstand. Taking the larger box, he read the description for the 'Lusty Leilani Fleshlight'. It apparently took its namesake from the porn actress whose lady parts the toy was modelled on.

Sighing, he opened the box and tipped the toy out. It looked quite graphic and realistic. Jon had no doubt that he could use the thing...but then writing about it afterwards? He wasn't sure.

Shaking his head to himself, he put the toy back in it's box and pushed all the products into the open drawer of the nightstand.

********

Two days later and a new review for the Lusty Leilani Fleshlight appeared on Rose Petal Adult Toys' website.

_**ItsgonnaSn0w says:** _

_**Leilani is a Hawaiian name that means 'Heavenly Flower' - this toy did, indeed, turn out to be 'heavenly'.** _

_**As a newbie to male toys, I was a little hesitant at first to give the Leilani a go as I'd not used one before - but I can tell you that I wish I'd got my hands on one sooner.** _

_**The toy was delivered in discreet packaging with no indication of what could be inside - which would be handy if perhaps you miss the delivery and the**_ _**postman gets the neighbour to sign for it or something.** _

_**The toy itself isn't too weighty but you wouldn't want to use it for too long or you might have to swap hands to even up the muscle definition in your forearms!** _

_**Anyway, there's not too much chance of prolonged use as Leilani feels pretty amazing. I was**_ _**a bit concerned about the inner ridges but the silicone material is really soft and flexible. Just make sure you use enough lubricant and it feels quite realistic. I've read that some users like to 'warm her up' in hot water first and may try that next time.**_

_**The end of the toy has a twist cap that allows you to reduce or intensify the suction. It took me a while to find the setting I liked but once I did it really didn't take long to finish at all.** _

_**The inner sleeve is removable for easy cleaning but I will be purchasing some of 'Rose Petal Adult Toys' 'Toy Preservation Powder' as the silicone has gone a bit weird and sticky after just one wash.** _

_**All-in-all I would recommend giving Leilani a go as it has changed my mind about my reservations for male sex toys.** _

*************

Jon was on his way down the stairwell of their apartment block after Sansa had text him to come to the car park and help her back up with all their groceries she'd just bought.

"Did you remember to get toothpaste"? He asked after he'd found Sansa and as he helped shift the bags out of her car.

"Yep".

"Cereal"?

"Yep".

"Well you must have forgotten _something_ \- you always do when it's your turn" he smirked from behind the large brown paper bags.

"I do not! I haven't forgotten anything thank you very much _Jonathan_ " Sansa replied with a sniff.

"Popcorn for movie night"?

" _Aw shit_ " she exclaimed, halting where she stood in the middle of the car park. Jon sniggered.

"Don't worry, I'll pick it up tomorrow....and anything else you might have forgotten".

Sansa huffed and knocked into his shoulder as she barged past him to push open the door to the stairwell.

The first flight of stairs were taken in silence apart from the tap and scrape of their shoes on the steps.

"I got you a new shower gel" Sansa said, interrupting the rhythm of the sound of their combined footfall.

"What's wrong with 'Ocean Splash'"? Jon asked, furrowing his brow at the stairs beneath him.

"Nothing. Nothing.....I just saw this one and thought of you" her lips quirked into a smile to herself. "It's a new scent - 'Hawaiian Flower' its called - smells _HEAVENLY_ ".

Jon froze mid step and turned to see Sansa's amused smirk.

"You read my review"?!

Sansa giggled and nodded. Jon started huffily stomping up the remainder of the stairs, trying to leave her and her teasing behind.

"Aw come on"! Sansa said once she'd caught back up with him "Claudia said it was a really good review - she liked that you'd mentioned another of their products - they like to use links like that".

"Glad to be of assistance" Jon responded in a low grumble.

"Don't be like that Jon" Sansa whined with a hint of amusement "it's not like you haven't read my reviews". Jon froze again momentarily, not daring to look at Sansa beside him. He started moving again, mumbling his response as he went.

"I haven't" he lied.

"If you say so".

 

 


	4. Strictly Professional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of you were wondering about Sansa's sudden change in demeanour during one of their conversations in the previous chapter - all is about to be revealed :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get super dialogue-y...sorry bout that!

Jon was thankful that Sansa had not mentioned the reviews again for the remainder of the evening. There was something decidedly 'off' about her behaviour though, and it had him wondering if his embarrassment earlier had made him super sensitive to the nuances of her body language.

She was fidgety and kept chewing on her thumbnail like she was contemplating the world. It made him nervous in a way. He wanted to peer into Sansa's head to see what was troubling her so that he could attempt to put it right - whatever if was.

Did she feel weird thinking that he'd read her reviews?

_She definitely saw straight through your denial of that Jonnyboy - you're such a shit liar._

_No - that can't be it, can it? She's not particularly embarrassed about it all - not as much as me anyway._

Jon was idly clicking through the tv channels, not really paying attention to what he was watching when he started to wonder whether he should pack in this reviewing thing. He could send back the 'stroker' as he'd not even opened that yet - let alone use it. This wasn't worth creating any tension between the two of them. He could admit to her that, yes, he did read her reviews and promise that he never would again. He'd mean it too.

"Jon" Sansa interrupted his train of thought as she sat primly next to him on the sofa. "I lied to you" she said with a worried look.

"You're not really a natural redhead"? he joked, hoping it would relieve the weird tension that was laced with something else in the air. Sansa scoffed and picked up a pen from the coffee table to chuck it at his chest. It had seemed to work because traces of her easy smile graced her lips again.

"No" 

"It WAS you who ate my pizza leftovers the other week"? Jon asked with a raised brow and a teasing grin.

"No -...well yeah...that was me... but that's not what I'm talking about".

"Then what _are_ you talking about Sans" Jon says quietly, leaning forward to rest his forearms on his knees to mirror Sansa and playfully bumping her shoulder with his. She took a breath before responding.

"Ok....so the other day, when you asked if Claudia had sent you any more products, I said no... and that was a lie".

"Alright"? Jon urged her to continue. Sansa huffed out a breath and stood. Jon watched as she left the room momentarily to come back with a small box that she handed to him as she seated herself again.

He stared down at the box - it said that inside was something called 'Lover's Bliss Vibrating Cock Ring'. Jon creased his brow in confusion.

"Claudia seems to think we're a couple" Sansa says, nodding her head at the box in his hands.

"Oh"

Realisation quickly chased away Jon's confusion.

"Oh"! he repeated.

"Yeah, she...um....she sent this for the both of us".

Jon felt his breath hitch a bit in his throat as he turned the box over in his hands "we...we could send it back...explain..." his words petered out and he swallowed the excess saliva that seemed to want to accumulate in his mouth at the thought of testing out products with Sansa.

"That's what I thought too-" she said quickly "...at first".

_At first?! Holy shit!_

"You want to test this"? He asked, his eyebrows so high on his head it was like they were trying to flee his face.

"Sort of, yeah" Sansa answered, not looking at him and twiddling with her hoodie sleeves.

"With me?.....you want to test this...with _me_ "? he asked disbelievingly.

"Well yeah...I mean - it's just sex isn't it? And I really want to keep doing this reviewing thing...I don't want Claudia to stop sending me stuff...and...well - we can be professional about it couldn't we?....Don't tell me you've never thought about us doing it Jon".

"Wait, what? Have YOU thought about us doing it"?

_Please say you have._

"Yeah" she shrugged like he'd just asked her whether she'd ever considered dying her hair or vacationing in Pentos.

_Careful Jon - this is verging into dangerous territory._

"And you think we could just have sex and review the product? Just like that - no weirdness between us? No spoiling our friendship"?

"Well yeah - we could have rules...keep it strictly professional" Sansa replied with an air of surety like she'd been thinking this through for days.

_Perhaps she has._

"Rules"?

"Like...keeping most of our clothing on - except for what might get in the way....no messy feelings - just sex...no touching my boobs and no kissing or anything that might be considered super intimate-"

"I dunno Sans, fucking is pretty intimate".

"Maybe we could have a safeword-" she continued, completely ignoring Jon's comment "- for if things get a bit too weird for either of us".

Jon stared at the photo of the cock ring on the box in his hands. The previously well defined lines of where ' _real_ ' Sansa stopped and ' _fantasy_ ' Sansa started would be well and truly blended if they went ahead with this. They'd be fucking obliterated if he was being honest with himself. Could he do this? Could he give up his coping mechanism and let it flit away in the wind, hoping that he'd find something stable to cling onto to keep his stupid heart grounded and unharmed?

_Strictly professional. Strictly professional. Strictly professional. No messy feelings._

"If you don't want to, that's ok" Sansa said softly, resting a hand on his forearm and breaking his train of thought. "I mean - it'll be purely about testing the product but if you think it'll complicate things between us then I understand".

 _Testing the product. No messy feelings. Strictly professional._ Jon repeated on a loop to himself in his head as his gaze dropped to Sansa's mouth and he subconsciously licked his own lips. _No kissing. Testing the product. Strictly professional. No messy feelings. Just sex....with Sansa._

"Unless I'm completely undesirable to you that is"?

"No"! Jon snapped hastily. "You're....you're desirable...I just...I dunno Sans...can I think about it"?

"Sure" she smiled warmly before yawning and commenting that she was tired and ready for bed. Jon watched her walk away with far too many things racing through his mind.

 _Sex with Sansa. No messy feelings. Sex with Sansa. No kissing. Sex with Sansa. Strictly professional. Sex with Sansa. Just testing out the product._ He looked back down at the box in his hand. _Fucking sex with fucking Sansa fucking Stark!_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it was short but if I tagged it onto the next scene then it would have been mega long!


	5. meaningless, uncaring, not in the least bit tender or hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has a little think about things.

"Ew! Jon, we do have glasses you know"! Sansa exclaimed as she wrinkled her nose in disgust at him.

Jon lowered the orange juice carton from his mouth and shook his head in mild disbelief.

_So sharing the OJ carton is off limits but using a cock ring together is A-OK apparently?_

It had been two days since Sansa had confessed Claudia's assumption, and Jon had already used the 'stroker', the Leilani fleshlight and his own hand a few times whilst thinking about testing products with Sansa.

 _At this rate, I might not have a cock left to stretch the ring over,_ he thought dryly.

Jon really was not sure what to make of the whole situation. Was this thing exactly what Sansa claimed it to be? Just sex? Just reviewing the products? Or could it be a way to make things 'happen' between them?

_A pretty fucking weird way._

_And if so, why all the rules? If she wants something meaningful to happen between us then surely kissing would be part of that? Wouldn't it be a cold experience without intimacies like kissing and touching? Could I even do that?........Who am I kidding? I'd fuck a paper-bag if it had a stick-person drawing of Sansa on it._

Placing the carton back in the refrigerator, he poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat with Sansa at the kitchen table eating breakfast before they would both rush off to work.

_Just like every normal morning._

Jon smoothed his tie down with one hand and threw the quickest if glances at her before concentrating on his breakfast. He wondered how she was able to act so normally around him now. Now that sex was 'on the table' so to speak. 

Sansa had said that she would be okay with it. She would be absolutely fine with his cock inside her. No problem. No problem-o.

_Just sex. Could it ever be 'just sex'?_

She had claimed that she'd thought about it before. About sex with Jon. And _that_ had driven him part mad.

_When had she thought about it? Just in passing? Or when she was in bed? When she was touching herself or using one of those toys? Was it in a dream she might have had? Could it be a mild obsession or a general 'gee, I wonder what that'd be like'?_

Jon knew that Sansa wasn't particularly prudish or bashful about sex stuff - heck - she posts reviews about masturbating on the internet for fuck sake. But he'd never thought she'd be this blasé about it.

And yeah - they'd talked about their 'ecounters' and sexual partners. He still remembers when Sansa had begged Jon to allow her to throw a New Years Eve party where she'd gotten blind drunk and he was met with Harry Hardying stumbling out of her bedroom in the early afternoon, all bleary eyed and smug faced, raising his hand as if Jon was actually going to high-five the prick as he left their apartment. God he wanted to kill him. But that was 'real' Sansa, not his 'fantasy' Sansa who was all Jon's - real Sansa could do whatever she wanted, with whomever she wanted.

 _She did tell me that she'd regretted it though....and that Harry couldn't eat pussy for shit._ Jon smirked down at his cornflakes.

"What you looking so happy 'bout"? Sansa mumbled around her mouthful of toast.

"Nothin'"

Sansa shrugged and went back to scrolling through her facebook newsfeed on her phone before she calmly spoke again, not looking away from the small screen in her hand. "If you don't wanna do it, make sure you don't open the box - if the seal is broken we can't send it back" she looked up and pointed at Jon with her toast "and you'll be paying for the cock ring". 

That was the first time she'd really brought it up since the 'big reveal' and Jon felt his cheeks heat instantly. He gave a grunt of acknowledgement and hastily finished his breakfast, brushed his teeth and left for work. His commute was filled with the same thoughts spinning round and round wildly in his head.

_Maybe it really is 'just sex' for her? Could it be 'just sex' for me too?_

Jon really, really wanted to say 'yes' to that question but he feared that it may not be the case. Throughout the day he went back to analysing his favoured tried and tested 'coping mechanism'.

_If I just changed 'real' Sansa to include meaningless, uncaring, not in the least bit tender or hot sex, maybe it would work? 'Fantasy' Sansa can still have all of that - the stuff that makes it good. I could do that couldn't I? That would work. Just sex. Strictly professional._

_It's not like the website will have a never-ending catalogue of couples toys anyway - this might be the only one they'd send us. This might be the only actual chance I'd get to have actual sex with her._

_Urgh! Don't think like that Jon! Maybe you should get laid? It's been a while._

Jon glanced up from his computer screen to see a pretty brunette intern walk by his desk. She gives him a bright warm smile as she's clutching files to her chest. Jon returns her gesture but it sparks nothing within him. Feeling a little deflated, his mind wanders back to his Sansa predicament and that's where it stays for the rest of the day.

* * *

 "Ok" Jon says as soon as he rounds the corner to the kitchen, throwing his suit jacket over the back of one of the kitchen table chairs before loosening his tie.

"Ok what"? Sansa asks, her back to him as she's stirring something on the stove. Steam is swirling up above her and the food smells delicious.

"Ok lets do the review".

She turns to look at him then, scrutinising his face momentarily before giving a nod. "Alright then" she answers, turning back to the food "how about tonight"?

 


	6. Lover's Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut that was promised.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Practically all of this was typed out under the fuel of too much coffee....so if it's shite...um....sorry??

_So this is happening_ , Jon thought as he entered Sansa's room. She had gone off to use the bathroom and instructed him to go and 'get ready' in her bed.

He stood unsure in the middle of room staring out of her window. It had started to snow outside, the flurry of flakes only showing up against the dark of the evening where it raced past the beam of the street light. It kind of looked a bit romantic in a way - well, if it weren't for the fact that Jon was stood there holding a cock ring and being stared at by a framed Stark family photo on the wall, as well as Sansa's small stuffed toy collection on her bed.

_Why do girls hang on to those anyway?_

With a huff, Jon removed the stuffed animals that seemed to be judging him and sat them on her chest of drawers - facing the wall. He then took down the family portrait, being careful not to look any of them in the eye as he placed it face down on her vanity table.

Jon shuffled out of his shoes and lifted Sansa's quilt to slip into her bed, fully clothed. It smelt of her.

_I can do this. I can do this._

His tongue darted out to quickly wet his lips as he looked at the purple cock ring. His head sank into Sansa's pillow. Jon turned the thing on by pressing the button on the little bullet vibrator that was inserted into a stretchy silicone sleeve. The buzz was quiet, but it still somehow made him jump.

This particular model came with a remote control to dictate the speed and pattern of vibration - according to the packaging there were six different modes to choose from. He tested the remote that had one button to change the setting. He clicked through all modes before realising that he was stalling and moved his hands southward to undo his jeans and put the toy in place.

It wasn't too tricky, once he'd figured out which loop went where. He couldn't say it was uncomfortable either...

_Weird. Just a bit weird._

He was impossibly hard already - had been since his mind started to wander during their dinner-time meal together that had felt oddly exactly the same as normal but simultaneously completely different.

_I can do this. I can do this._

He found the little remote and clicked the button until the vibrations stopped altogether, deciding that Sansa could make the decisions in that regard.

"Jon"? 

Sansa was stood in the doorway of her room. She'd changed out of her jeans, and donned a short floaty sundress instead. She looked a little nervous now, after all her bravado and nonchalance earlier. Sansa fiddled with the soft fabric of her skirt, it was a light lavender colour that contrasted beautifully with her flame red hair. Her long, long legs were pale and creamy and there was a hint of a pretty blush to her cheeks - in short, she looked an absolute vision and Jon wondered how he was ever going to get through this.

Their eyes met and something slid over Sansa's like a filter lens - some sort of determination that pushed any uncertainty aside. Her hands stopped playing with the fabric of her dress and smoothed down the skirt instead. She stepped forward on bare feet until she was stood by her bed looking down at Jon as he stared back at her.

"All ready"? she asked, indicating with an incline of her head to Jon's crotch under her covers.

"Uh, yeah.....listen... Sans, we don't have to do this".

"I know we don't _have_ to Jon. Don't you want to"?

"Yes, I do" he said all too quickly before internally wincing at the eagerness of his response "but...if you're at all unsure-"

"Are _you_ unsure"?

"I just don't want things to get weird between us San" he said honestly with a one shoulder shrug and a lopsided smile.

"Well-" she pondered out loud. Jon felt a keen drop in his gut at the thought that she might actually put a halt to this "that's why I think the rules would be a good idea. We'll decide on a safeword-"

"A safeword? You're not gonna start tying me up and spanking me are you"? he said cheekily, trying to rid the air of the weird tension that was humming around them.

"Depends on what Claudia sends" Sansa shrugged. Jon gaped momentarily before clearing his throat. "Anyway, as I was saying - if either of us think it's getting a bit weird, or we're just not into it, or it's just all a bit too much - we stop. No questions asked about why. We don't have to offer the other an explanation. We just stop - and it won't be brought up again".

Jon nodded slowly but knew damn well that if Sansa were to halt things with the safeword, he'd be analysing the shit out of the situation and all possibilities as to the cause of it.

Sansa stood looking at him, assessing his features like she knew that he still had reservations. ' _Our friendship isn't worth ruining for a bit of money and some free sex toys' -_  is what he _wanted_ to say, and yet he held his tongue. Jon knew that there was a chance that those words would resonate with Sansa and she'd put a stop to this.

_I guess you're not such a gentleman after all Snow._

"Ok" he finally responded. Sansa gave him a small smile and a nod in response.

"How about... 'Snowballs'"? She asked.

" _Snowballs_ "? Jon parroted slowly with a furrowed brow.

"Yeah" Sansa inclines her head towards her window where the panes of glass frame the dancing of white flakes outside "it's snowing".

"Oh!....I thought you were referring to my-..." Jon gestured down his body with a cheekily raised brow.

Sansa stifled a snort and rolled her eyes "contrary to popular belief Jon, I don't go around constantly pondering your genitals".

"Pity" he grinned. Sansa let a burst of a chuckle past her lips which ended with the warmest of returning smiles that could be witnessed clearly in her eyes. It was a look that both calmed Jon and excited him at the same time.

After smiling at each other for a few seconds too long, Jon cleared his throat. "So...um...' _snowballs_ ' it is then".

"Ok" Sansa agreed. She licked her lips quickly and reached beneath her dress, pulling down her navy panties that were made from some kind of transparent mesh material. Jon bit his bottom lip as he eyed the scrap of fabric she'd just stepped out of.

Jon didn't have a kink for underwear -  _Well that's not wholly true is it? You never gave back that red pair that ended up in your laundry basket._ \- but by God! Did he have to close his eyes and take a slightly stuttering breath as Sansa straightened back up again.

His eyes popped back open again when he felt Sansa lift the cover. He just about caught the slight raise of an eyebrow on her face when she took a quick glance at his hard cock with the purple ring around the base and balls. His modesty was quickly restored when she straddled him, seating herself on his upper thighs, the skirt of her dress floated down to rest in a way that covered him. The material felt strange but nice on his cock. It was soft and light, the hem tickled his lower stomach and hipbones. 

They both stared at each other for a few seconds, neither seeming willing to move past this point just yet. Jon watched as Sansa looked to be steadying her breaths through slightly parted lips.

"I know we said no kissing but....well...do you mind"? she asked "It just feels weird to be going 'straight to it' if you know what I mean"?

Jon licked his lips and nodded as he fixated on Sansa's mouth that had quirked into a smile at his agreement.

_One rule broken already then._

Sansa shuffled forward a bit meaning that she was now well and truly seated over Jon's cock. Her breath hitched at the contact before she seemed to try and distract herself by diving down and capturing his mouth.

Their kissing was made up of hasty presses and movements of lips. Sansa was bracing her hands on Jon's chest and when he took control of the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth he was pleased to feel a twitch in her fingers before she grasped the fabric of his t-shirt in her fists.

He felt a bit lightheaded at the sensation of their tongues dancing together and the feel of her wet centre pressed against him. She released his mouth with a giggle.

"You use your tongue a lot don't you"? Sansa grinned.

"Uh...yeah...is that a bad thing"?

"No" she shook her head and pressed her lips back to his, this time sliding her tongue into his mouth first. Sansa raised her hips up off of him and moved her hand lower and lower until she was wrapping it around Jon's cock causing him to buck slightly at the touch. She giggled into his mouth.

"It's been a while alright" he mumbled into hers in return, making her giggle again.

"Not since you had your 'Heavenly Hawaiian Flower it's not" she teased, breaking their kiss fully now.

"Hey, you leave Leilani out of this" he grinned "and it's not exactly the same".

All of Jon's teasing vanished rapidly however, when Sansa moved him to be nudging her slick folds. His breath hitched and his eyes fluttered closed when she began using the head of his cock to stroke herself up and down until she stilled in one position and waited for him to look at her again.

"Alright"? She asked, one hand still under her skirt holding him in place, the other braced on his chest. Jon licked his lips as if that would help him respond but no words made it past his throat, so all he could do was nod.

Sansa sank her wet heat down on him slowly, keeping her eyes locked with his. Jon kept his hands at his sides, his fists maintaining a firm grip of Sansa's quilt. He managed to suppress a groan but couldn't stop the short sharp intake of breath he made when she did a little wiggle on him once he was fully seated inside her.

_Fuck._

Nothing happened for a little while - probably only for a few seconds, but to Jon, it felt like ten whole minutes. They were just staring at each other. Sansa pulled her lips into her mouth, trying and failing to stifle a laugh.

"Oh my God" she snorted and then giggled full force, not even attempting to hold back. Jon wanted to chuckle with her but couldn't. He was too busy realising that he could actually _feel_ her body laugh around his cock.

"What's so funny"? he smiled.

"Jon Snow's cock is inside me" Sansa chuckled the words out loudly, bringing her hands up to cover her face and then sliding them part way down, showing her eyes.

"Jon Snow's cock doesn't appreciate being laughed at" he teased, grinning at Sansa and at the whole situation.

"Ok, ok, ok" she said after her laughter had died down and she became somewhat composed "where's the remote"?

Jon reached over to the nightstand where he had left the thing. He pressed the button once.

BZZZZZZZZZZZ!!

Sansa promptly shot forward with a high-pitched yelp.

"Turn it down! TURN IT DOWN"! she squealed.

Jon fumbled with the button but managed to find a gentler vibration for her.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

Sansa tentatively lowered herself back down until she was pressing against the little bullet. She began grinding her hips in circles, testing out the sensation with her eyes closed. Jon lay there slightly slack jawed.

"This is good".

"Hm-mm" he responded in strained agreement.

_I can't believe this is fucking happening._

Sansa went through all the vibration modes after taking the remote from Jon's hand and straightening up on him. She considered each one with a few rolls of her hips as Jon gaped on. He itched to grasp her thighs as they bracketed his hips but wasn't sure if she would want that.

_Bzzzzz-Bzzzzz-Bzzzzz_

_click_

_Bz-Bz-Bz-Bz-Bz_

_click_

She jolted a bit again once the cycle had come back around to the original setting. Sansa frowned, although she looked a bit flushed. She selected her preferred setting and dropped the remote on the bed by her calf. Leaning forward, Sansa braced her hands upon his chest and started rocking back and forth on Jon's cock. He was unable to suppress a groan from escaping this time.

"How does it feel for you"? Sansa asked, like she was enquiring about bathwater temperature. Like she wasn't currently fucking him. 

"Good" Jon licked his lips "it's good" he nodded. 

Jon watched as she moved above him, pushing back to take him in and rocking forward again to repeat the action. Her breaths were gradually building in intensity through her open mouth. Jon felt free to watch her as Sansa currently had her eyes closed, seemingly to concentrate on the sensations of where they were joined.

After a time, Sansa's movements and breathing started picking up in intensity. She balled Jon's t-shirt up in her fists as she repeatedly slammed back down on him, her movements making obscene noises as her thighs and ass slapped against what little flesh of his that was exposed.

Jon was lost. He was doomed. He was wrecked and he knew it - knew it to his core. And yet he couldn't find it in him to care, not when Sansa was panting above him and riding his cock. He might very well regret this, but right now all he felt was pleasure - pleasure and (dare he admit it to himself?) love. What it said about him that he'd come to that conclusion during _this_ situation, he wasn't sure, but he allowed himself to fall into the chasm. Heck, at this point it seemed that he may have well took a running jump. He'd made the chasm his home it seemed.

How Jon was going to proceed after this strange exploration of theirs, he wasn't sure. Maybe everything will go to ruin now?

No, he won't think on that. Not now, not after he'd realised his sordid little obsession was more than what it had seemed. 

It was this realisation that spurred him to grab her thighs like he had longed to do. They were silky and warm and Sansa gave no indication that his touch was not wanted so he slid his hands up, up, up under the soft fabric of her dress to press his fingers into the flesh of her hips. Jon started to buck his pelvis up into her. Sansa let out a sharp gasp as her eyes flung open.

"Yes"? He asked her permission to continue through ragged breath.

"God yes"! she panted.

With that encouragement, Jon began thrusting upwards into her harder. He also started guiding Sansa's movements now - pushing her hips down forcefully to slam against his upward thrusts.

"Oh fuck" Sansa moaned "mmmmm" she closed her eyes tightly.

Even though Sansa was still fully clothed, Jon couldn't take his possessive eyes off of her. He loved the now bright flush of her cheeks that travelled down her neck, he loved they way every now and again the pink of her tongue would peek out between her lips to lick at them hungrily, he loved how her fiery hair was dancing as his thrusts jostled her rhythmically, and he loved that she was his God-damned best friend. She was kind and caring and indulged him in his sarcasm. She was always there for him, she looked after him and he enjoyed looking after her. They fit and he just fucking loved her. He loved Sansa Stark.

_Fuck._

"Mmmm yes"! She groaned. It sounded like she was close to cumming - which was fortunate, because Jon wasn't sure how much more he could take without succumbing to his own pleasure and letting his orgasm wash him away like ocean debris.

"Ah!.....Oh God"!

"Yes...come on Sansa" he panted, sweat sticking some of his curls to his forehead as he pounded up into her like a man possessed. "Cum on my cock".

Sansa's eyes flew open at his command. She looked surprised but also highly aroused by his words as she bit down on her bottom lip.

A few more thrusts and she looked as though she would hit her orgasm at any second.

"That's it" he urged "I want to see you cum.... I bet you're so fucking pretty when you cum" he growled.

"Fuck!...I'm cu-...Joh-... _Unnnghh-ahh...._ "

Jon distantly recognised that Sansa had stopped herself from calling out his name whilst she came and quickly vowed that should he get the opportunity again, he'd very much like to remedy that.

Two more deep, hard thrusts and he was gone - releasing himself within her with a loud strangled cry as she began to slump down upon him panting and sweaty.

They both lay there, seemingly paralysed, Sansa leaning all of her weight on him, breathing raggedly into his neck and Jon still gripping onto the flesh of her hips as he tried to steady his own breaths. Jon could feel her heartbeat dancing frantically against his chest as Sansa blindly tried to find the remote for the cock ring to turn the thing off.

"Ok..." she said hoarsely to the side of his neck "so that happened".

"It did" Jon agreed breathlessly.

Sansa rose from him to stand by the side of the bed. Jon felt bereft already. He wanted to hold her, he wanted to kiss her. Instead he watched her face for any hint of uneasiness surrounding what they had just done. 

_Oh God! The things I said to egg her on!_

"That was....um...." Sansa's eyes drifted to Jon's now wet cock and darted away quickly.

"Sansa" he started "the things I said, I-".

Sansa held her hand up to stop him mid speech. "I can't talk to you right now Jon".

_Shit!_

"Sansa, I'm sorry, it just happened, I didn't mean to get carried away-".

"No not that"! She said with a smile and a shake of her head. She turned to leave her room as Jon watched on, his throat full of the taste of worry. Sansa looked back at him on her bed as she reached the doorway "I can't talk to you right now because your cum is kind of trickling down my thigh".

And with that, she left to go clean up whilst Jon laid in her bed wondering if it was at all healthy that he was already hard again?

_'Strictly professional' my ass._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be Sansa's POV on the whole situation.


	7. Same ol' Sansa, Same ol' Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa's POV - time jumps back a bit in the first section.

**Last Week**

Sansa tore open the discreetly packaged box with a grin on her face as she began pulling out the latest products that Rose Petal Adult Toys had sent. To her surprise, the first item she held in her hand was a male toy. She'd only let Claudia know about Jon's willingness to review about two days ago and wasn't expecting him to receive product so soon. Sansa frowned as she read the packaging of the fleshlight and gaped at the obscene product photo on the box before promptly barking out a loud laugh.

_Oh Jon is gonna freak! He probably won't do the review._

She shook her head at herself, already imagining how red-faced he's going to be when he comes home to see his 'goodies'. Jon wasn't a prude by any means but he was definitely more of a private person than she was. 

_I guess it's what comes with having a large family verses being an only child?_

She set aside thefleshlight, vowing to sate her curiosity to take a closer look later, before delving back into the package to see what else had been sent their way. After pulling out another male toy and some lube she found the last item in the box and stared at it for a long while.

_'Lover's Bliss Vibrating Cock Ring'_

The small box had a single yellow post-it note on it with a loopy scrawl that read _'For you and Jon - have fun darling! Claudia xoxo'_

_What the? Does Claudia think we're a couple? I guess I'll have to send it back._

_Or maybe I could keep it? Ramsey seems pretty keen for a date lately, something might happen there? A relationship? Could I-?_

Ramsey Bolton was a fellow intern at Red Keep Marketing Company and had been sniffing around Sansa since the programme started. He was good-looking and seemed charming enough, but thinking about being intimate with him sent a shiver down Sansa's spine that she couldn't explain.

 _Maybe not then,_ she thought as the box got turned over and over in her hands.

_Perhaps Jon would want it? He could use it with-_

Sansa's thoughts started drifting back to when Jon and Ygritte had been together. They'd dated for just over three months about half a year ago and Sansa's feelings about it all were mixed at best. 

At first, Ygritte had been a bit 'off' with her when she visited, but after one occasion where they had bonded over a shared bottle of wine while Jon was sent out to round up some more drink, Ygritte had drunkenly explained that she had considered Sansa a bit of a threat to her relationship with Jon. Sansa had been touched by the other girl's honesty and could clearly see the worry in her expression.

That had been when Sansa explained what Jon was to her. A best friend. _Nothing more_.

_"He's seen me cry so hard that I had a snot stream down my face and I've heard that guy fart more times than I care to count - trust me Yg, there is no possibility for anything between me and Jon.......I send the poor idiot out to go buy me tampons for fuck sake - that's got to be a romance killer if ever I heard one"!_

After that, they had become not quite friends, but something nearing that. Ygritte was more relaxed with her now that the air had been cleared, but this also meant that she stayed at the flat more often too.

Sansa heard some things. Some things that made her wonder if Ygritte was faking it or if she really was having such a good time behind that bedroom door? That had made Sansa feel strange. She had, in passing, wondered what sex with Jon would be like - _he's always so kind and gentle. I wonder if he'd be the same in bed? He can be a cheeky fucker too though so maybe not? -_ but overhearing things play out in his bedroom with Ygritte forced her to think more about it. 

Then _that_ feeling came. Sansa didn't want to give a name to _that_ feeling but she knew that it tasted suspiciously like jealousy.

_Jealousy? What exactly am I jealous of? Their relationship? The apparent abundance of orgasms they're having? Or that the deeper Jon gets with this relationship, the less and less time he'll have to spend with me?_

Sansa was there for Jon when his relationship dissipated into mist over an argument that he'd never fully explained. She hadn't seen Ygritte since.

_I don't think he's had a date or a hook up recently. I wonder if he would have someone in mind to get close to? He might want this toy?_

Sansa glanced at the kitchen clock quickly before realising she'd been gaping at the couple's toy for roughly 15 minutes straight.

_Jon will be home soon. What will he say when he knows Claudia thinks we're a couple?.... Imagine if he wanted to....Could we?..._

Sensing that her mind was wandering down a rabbit hole of 'what ifs' she mentally swept those thoughts under the metaphorical carpet to analyse later before picking up the fleshlight to get a better look at the thing.

* * *

 

 

**Present Day**

_Oh God! That was......fucking hell!_

Sansa closed the bathroom door and slumped back against it, covering her face with her hands. She bit back a groan, knowing that Jon could most likely hear her from where he still laid in her bed. Busying herself with cleaning the evidence of what they had just done, she couldn't help her mind from ticking over and over.

_Fuck!...That was....it was because of the vibrations - it has to be._

She straightened up from cleaning herself and started to scrutinise the girl reflected back at her in the mirror. The girl looked fully flushed. The girl looked dishevelled, bordering upon debauched. The girl looked a little embarrassed. The girl looked like she'd just been fucked - really well.

_Oh God! I never though Jon would talk dirty.....and be good at it._

She involuntarily rolled her hips and bit her smiling bottom lip at remembering his words.

_I should not be this affected by all that. It's just sex!.....stupid, mind-blowingly hot sex....with your best friend.....with Jon._

Sansa was momentarily distracted by noticing that hers and Jon's toothbrushes were touching bristles in the holder. She separated them with a frown.

_It was. It was just sex....granted, it was good sex...great sex, even - but you assured Jon that it wouldn't make things weird between you so pull yourself together!_

Pushing aside the mirrored slide-door of the medicine cabinet over the sink, Sansa reached in and plucked out a hair elastic to arrange her copper locks into some sort of messy bun high on her head.

_Nonchalance. We're going for nonchalance here....we're cool...just breathe._

Before sliding the cabinet shut, she pulled out her little pot of lip balm and smoothed some on with a finger to lips that had turned slightly red from Jon's attentions. Sansa rubbed her lips together and slumped over the sink, bracing herself with her hands on the cool porcelain sides. She stared back at her reflection once more as if she were expecting to see some great change in her own appearance. It was no use - there was none.

_Same ol' Sansa.....same ol' Jon...._

She wasn't sure how long she had been gazing into oblivion but it was the softest of tentative knocks to the bathroom door that broke the spell and made Sansa's body jolt in surprise.

_"San? Are you ok"?_

Taking a deep breath and one last glimpse at herself in the mirror, Sansa reached to open the door.

"Of course I am" she smiled brightly.

* * *

 

It had been four days since 'cock-ring-gate' and Jon was being weird. Or he wasn't - it was hard to tell when he just wasn't around as much as he normally is, and Sansa missed him already. 

She hoped his notable absence had nothing to do with their little liaison but try as she may, Sansa could not figure out any other reason for it.

When he was occasionally around, he seemed stuck in his own head and constantly stealing glances at her that Sansa felt sure he thought she couldn't see. She kind of hoped that he'd just come out with whatever it is that he's got to say so that they could work through it together. Surely he knew that they could do that?

_Maybe he thinks things are just too weird now? Does he think we've ruined everything? Is he embarrassed? He really shouldn't be._

 

And that was the truth. Sansa's truth anyway. As the relatively short period of time drew on, Sansa's thoughts on what they had done mellowed down from the confused fizz and crackle in her brain. She had been steeling herself for regret to rear it's ugly head but it never did. Her only worry now was Jon's reaction to it all. So she continued to play it cool - perhaps he'll take her lead and realise that there's nothing wrong with what they had done?

_We're both consenting adults. I'm pretty damn sure we both enjoyed ourselves.....it's a sort of 'friends with benefits' kind of deal...but if he doesn't want to continue-_

She didn't really want to think about that. It was silly to see it in that light, but Sansa knew that if it came down to it, she would feel rejected. She felt her stomach sink at the thought.

_It's not like I think anything between me and Jon could progress from this do I? I mean, ok, so the little tummy flips that seem to occur when he gives me one of 'those' looks is new but that's just from me worrying that he's being so stupid - right?_

Deciding to alight that particular train of thought at the _'I'll-figure-it-out-later'_ station, she sat down to write her review.

**_Starkafterdark says:_ **

**_Wow - mind blowing! I'd never used a cock-ring before and would recommend Lover's Bliss as a beginners piece. The little remote control was handy if you would want to switch up the settings but honestly, once I'd found the one I liked, I just stuck to it. So, for me, that little added feature was surplus to requirement. I would suggest going through the vibration settings first to get to know them as I found some of them to be too intense to be pleasurable._ **

Sansa read and re-read her review. For the first time doing this 'product testing gig' she was at a bit of a loss for words. Most of her reviews were at least twice the length of this one but she was having trouble elaborating any further for some reason. Claudia was looking for honest and helpful information on the products but Sansa knew that she was essentially being paid to paint a pretty picture to boost sales.

_Can I just end it with 'never cum so hard with a partner before'?_

_I guess that's a pretty good endorsement. Yeah, why not?_

Sansa gave the cock-ring a 5 out of 5 'spanks' rating and pressed the submit button just before her phone buzzed with a text message making her jump halfway out of her seat.

**Marg: Heeeeey!!! Loras is in town on Thurs - wanna come for a few drinks?**

Sending up a silent prayer to the Gods of friendship and alcohol, she typed out a quick reply.

**Sansa: HELL YES! I need a night out.**

**Marg: LOL Someone's keen. Whats up red? :-)**

**Sansa: Urgh! Just stuff. It doesn't matter xx**

**Marg: Nothing to do with your handsome brooding flatmate then?**

_What the? How does she-?_

**Sansa: What do you mean?**

**Marg: Nothing darling. Just wondered.**

Sansa looked back at her screen with her now published review at the bottom of the product page. Should she talk to Marg about this? Her phone went off again and she expected to see her friend trying to pry for information or telling her where to meet her and her brother on Thursday.

**Jon: "Mind blowing" huh?**

Sansa felt her cheeks sting a little from the sudden rise in warmth in them - not dissimilar to when she would come indoors from the freezing cold outside and it was like the air was biting at her sensitive skin. She grinned widely at her phone.

**Sansa: Jeez - what are you doing? Stalking the site? I literally just posted that 3 mins ago!**

**Jon: Maybe**

**Sansa: :)**

**Jon: So...."never cum so hard with a partner before"....hmm?**

**Sansa: Ass. You do know I'm reviewing the product and not YOU, don't you?**

**Jon: Don't burst my bubble with facts Stark**

Sansa smiled and shook her head down at the phone in her hand.

**Sansa: Jon?**

**Jon: Yeah?**

**Sansa: Are we ok?**

**Jon: Yes. We're ok Sans. I promise.**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know what's going to happen in the next chapter but I haven't decided whose perspective we're going to see it from yet - so bear with me on that one!
> 
> I really hope that you enjoyed Sansa's POV!


	8. Climate Change and Pandas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa's POV again :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is dark and full of typos.......ok it's not dark....but there shall be typos abound I'm sure, as I'm currently posting this at 1am and I don't trust a tired me to proof-read properly.

Everything almost seemed normal again. Jon had made his admission that he had feared any weird tension between them and that had been his reasoning for staying away from the apartment. Sansa assured him that there wasn't. 

 _There's still that funny little belly flip thing though._   _Especially when I catch him giving me those weird looks......it'll go away - he'll get used to the idea of what we did,_ Sansa mused on her commute home.

Sansa had almost forgotten about the new delivery from Rose Petal Adult Toys when she nearly fell over the unnoticed inconspicuous brown box that the postman had left outside their door in the shared hallway.  

She placed the parcel on the kitchen table, made herself a cup of tea and sat down to have a good stare at the unopened thing. Normally, she would tear into these deliveries with gusto - excited to see what they had sent her, but this time felt different.

_What if there's another couples toy in there?........What if there isn't?_

Sansa sipped the last drops of her tea and held the empty mug to her lips as she eyed the package in front of her. She sighed and bumped the lip of the ceramic cup softly against her mouth a few times.

_I'm being ridiculous._

After flipping on the kettle, Sansa dropped a teabag into her mug for a second drink as the water bubbled away. She pulled out one of Jon's old University mugs from the cupboard and added a spoonful of his preferred coffee along with a touch of sugar, just how he liked it. She set it aside, ready for when he came home in about an hour's time. It was one of Sansa's rituals and she was glad to be back at it now that Jon was around more again. 

_Just a blip.....he was just a but weirded out about the whole sex thing....but it's ok now. It's fine now._

Flopping back down onto one of the kitchen chairs, Sansa stared down her foe on the table. She wrapped both hands around her tea and blew the steam away. After taking a tentative sip she cursed loudly at the burn her tongue received.

 _Alright, no more stalling,_ Sansa thought as she set aside her drink and started to peel away the brown parcel tape to get at the unknown contents. 

Sansa's hand rummaged around in the small pit of white Styrofoam packing peanuts and came back holding a small box. _'Naughty Girl - Beginner's Bondage Kit'_ it said. It's contents included black silk bondage ties, a lacy blindfold, a small faux leather spanking paddle and a matching flogger with rubber tassels.

_Alrighty then._

Sansa had never really considered bondage before, but the thought was....intriguing.

_Would Jon want to do that?...well I can't very well spank myself can I?_

Setting the box down with a soft snort to herself followed by a sigh, Sansa wondered if Jon would want to put a stop to this 'couples toy testing' thing and set Claudia straight with the truth as she began rummaging for any other products that she may have been sent. Her hand found another box, she pulled it out and had a good frown at it.

'Secret Lover Wearable Clitoral Stimulator'

_What the?_

The small box showed a product photograph of the silicone hot pink stimulator that was like a long, curved. shallow cup. Above the product's logo was a photograph of some perfect red lips with a silencing finger on top of them.

After curiously opening the box, inspecting the product and reading the information leaflet, Sansa found out that the strange little thing should be placed in her underwear, so that it cupped her and pushed against her clit. There was a downloadable app that controlled the vibration, meaning that the wearer can have a little secret fun at the tap of her partner's fingers whilst in public. Sansa blushed at the thought.

_Imagine cumming in the middle of the supermarket?! Getting your rocks off in the fruit and veg isle._

She let out a burst of a giggle and went to the bathroom to put the Secret Lover Stimulator in place and see what it felt like.

After downloading the app, she typed in the code on the info leaflet so that it could sync up with her toy.

_God! Since when did orgasms become so techy?_

There was a dial to slide up and down to accelerate or decelerate the intensity and a few other buttons that told the simulator to follow a certain pattern of vibration.

 _This is odd_ , she thought as she stood in the kitchen sliding the dial up and down on her phone screen with the pad of her thumb. The toy giving her delicious vibrations against her most sensitive area. 

The apartment buzzer suddenly chimed noisily, causing Sansa to start, nearly making her drop her phone. She dragged the dial right down to the bottom of the graphic, turning off the vibrations in her panties. Quickly hiding the 'Secret Lover's packaging behind the kettle, Sansa went to answer the door.

* * *

 

Margaery Tyrell is a whirlwind. And when partnered with and encouraged by her brother Loras, she may as well be a hurricane, as she plunders Sansa's wardrobe, pulling items of clothing out and discarding them behind her with an elegant toss.

"Too baggy......too wholesome......not short enough.....grey?! Bleugh"!

"Marg, not that I don't appreciate you barging in here and creating utter chaos, but why is half my wardrobe scattered like autumn leaves"?

"You-" the brunette straightens up and points a very direct, slightly accusatory finger at Sansa "-need to get laid, missy".

Sansa flushed momentarily, memories of what happened on the very bed that Loras was currently sitting on starting to flash behind her eyes like an erotic projected slideshow.

"Not that I'm not touched by your concern for my vagina - but I'm fine, thank you very much".

"Sans, I know Claudia's supplying you with the top notch goodies-" she said, bringing a black dress over to hold it up against Sansa and admire the length "but you need some real action or you'll be spending your savings on mountains of batteries for the rest of your life darling".

"Think of the waste Sansa" Loras chimed in as he sprawled out on her bed luxuriously "all those batteries - not good for the environment you know? Think of climate change. Think of those cute endangered pandas. You practically owe it to the earth to bump uglies with someone".

"I don't think tha-" 

"Ah" Loras interrupted Sansa's protests, holding up one silencing finger "climate change and pandas, Sansa. Climate change and pandas".

Sansa shook her head, rolled her eyes and submitted herself to the _'Terrible Tyrells'_ ministrations as they dressed her, poked and prodded her, messed around with her hair and applied her make up before practically pushing her out the door to go in search of a suitable watering hole. 

* * *

The base was thumping through Sansa's entire body at Longclaw's Nightclub, as multicoloured lights danced and streamed through the throng of dancing bodies, writhing and grinding in-time to the music.

"Remind me again why we're here"? Sansa shouted over the din. They had started off in a perfectly respectable bar with classy black leather and chrome furnishings and somehow ended up in a club with sticky floors and packed with students chasing a midweek buzz.

"Because we're trying to find you some young buck to fuck" Margaery hollered back in Sansa's ear. Sansa rolled her eyes at her friend's smirk.

_Never change Marg. Never change._

"Thanks, but I don't need to get laid"!

"Oh really? Already got someone to fill that void then"? 

"Are you referring to my lady parts as a 'void'"?

Just as Sansa was watching Margaery take a breath and lean in to answer her, Loras interrupted the two of them as he came back from his mission to the bar to procure some drinks. "Hey, what about him over there Sans"? he asked, pointing at an obscenely tall and muscular man leaning against the bar and surveying the masses. "I talked to him for a bit - he's tragically straight".

"HIM?! He'd snap me in half"! Sansa squeaked loudly.

"I know" Loras sighed dreamily before taking a sip of his drink through a straw.

"So you're not with anyone at the moment then Sans"? Margaery interrupted, unable to let the previous topic of conversation go. Sansa shook her head and deflectively sipped her drink. "So who did you review that cock ring with then 'StarkAfterDark'"?

Sansa froze. She hadn't counted on Marg seeing her review. Taking a big gulp of her vodka and coke, she tried to regain her composure.

"Oh, you know, just a hook up".

"A hook up"? her friend narrowed her eyes in suspicion "Who"? she asked before her eyes went wide "Not Harry again"?

Sansa took the unintentional lifeline that her friend had thrown her. "Yeah"

_Why can't I seem to tell her about Jon? It's no big deal.....Is it?_

"I thought you said he was useless in the sack"?

Sansa took in a breath, about to respond but a quick double tap to her shoulder stopped her voice in her throat. Whirling round, she was confronted with a smiling work colleague.

_Ramsey._

"Sansa"! He half slurred, half hissed, his sickly sweet breath fanning over her face "what is a lovely lady like you doing in this establishment on a weeknight"?

"She's trying to get laid" Margaery very unhelpfully jested. Sansa glared at her friend before plastering a fake smile upon her lips.

"Hello Ramsey".

Ramsey's eyebrows had shot up his head at Marg's abrupt statement and his intense, wide eyes were darting back between the two friends, trying to discern the truth of the situation.

"She's just kidding" Sansa laughed forcefully.

"Well that's a shame" he grinned wickedly. Sansa faked another laugh and tried to put the unease she felt in her gut down to the alcohol.

"Thanks Marg! Why'd you have to say that in front of him"? Sansa hissed in her friend's ear once Ramsey had swaggered off to get himself another drink.

"What's wrong with him? He's good looking and he definitely wants to devour you Sans. He's got to be better than 'half-assed-Harry'". Margaery stopped her reasoning dead when she saw Sansa's reluctance plain on her face. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion "Unless there's someone else you're not telling me about"?

"No!....No, it's just....I work with Ramsey you know?....I just don't think it's a wise move".

_Because sleeping with the guy you live with is sooo much better Sansa. Urgh._

* * *

 

A few drinks later, and Sansa was swaying her hips on the dancefloor to some Rhianna song that she loved. So far, she had managed to deflect Ramsey's advances to get her to dance with him by constantly sticking close to Loras or Marg, giggling and mouthing along to the lyrics as she gyrated and hair flipped with the best of them.

However, the time had come it seemed as Ramsey made another move to circle her waist with his arm and draw her near, attempting to urge her to grind against him in-time to the beat. He was sweaty and smelt like a mix of stale lager, strong cologne and cigarettes.

Sansa gave him the slightest of smiles, not wanting to offend him whilst simultaneously trying to think up an excuse to escape his grasp.

_Bathroom. Say you need the bathroom._

She was caught off guard however, when Ramsey brushed some of her hair over her shoulder. His fingertips grazing her collarbone before he flattened his palm across her skin and inched his hand up her neck to cup her jaw.

_Oh shit. He's going to try and kiss me._

Just as Sansa's brain began to short circuit, she felt an almost painfully strong jolt of vibration against her lady parts. She quite literally jumped out of Ramsey's arms with a surprised squeal. As soon as the sensation occurred, it disappeared just as quickly. She was left there staring wildly at Ramsey, who looked more than a little confused.

"Sansa? Are you alright"?

"Yeah....yes...umm...my phone!....I....uh...my phone buzzed". Just as she had shouted the words out over the music, the vibrations started up again in her panties - this time a at a low constant hum.

_The 'Secret Lover Stimulator'! It must be malfunctioning....or the app is playing around?_

Sansa dug through her bag for her phone only to see that everything on the toy's app seemed absolutely normal. Whilst she had been routing around in her belongings, Ramsey had snuck in behind her, pulling her back to him by her hips and rolling his own against her behind. The vibrations stopped.

 _That's weird. I should go and remove it,_ she thought, looking up and around for sign of where the ladies bathroom might be. As she was scanning the scene, her eyes snagged on one lone familiar sight. Jon Snow, leant against the club's back wall. He was stood under one of the few lights in the establishment, the effect making him look slightly predatory as he stared directly at her with a smirk on his lips and....his phone in his hands. 

Sansa returned his gaze with one of confusion. Her and Ramsey were at the edge of the dancefloor, close enough to Jon for Sansa to make out a movement of his thumb against his phone screen at exactly the same time that her concealed toy picked up it's vibrations and one of Jon's brows rose cheekily.

_Oh shit._

She gawked at him with a look of shock that then turned into one of defiance. Jon looked amused and then determined. His thumb started tapping the app. Sansa's panties began pulsating deliciously.  

_Oh no you don't Jon Snow!_

Sansa began swaying and rolling her hips back against Ramsey in retaliation. The vibrations ceased immediately, only for them to start up again when she raised her eyes to look back at Jon.

_Is he....is he trying some sort of messed up sexual Pavlovian training on me?_

Sansa tested her theory. Reaching up and behind her, she grasped the back of Ramsey's head, all the while continuing to grind her ass back into his crotch. The vibrations stopped. And, as she predicted, they started up again when she released Ramsey and held Jon's gaze. They even intensified when she purposefully licked her lips at him in a seductive manner.

_The cheeky shit!_

The cheeky shit continued to smirk at her from his place at the back wall of the club as Sansa finished her dance with Ramsey. He had been tapping away at his phone, playing with her pussy from afar the whole time. The buzz in her lady parts were driving her mad, making her feel like some sort of secret animal in heat. Sansa had come pretty close to cumming once and Jon had clearly anticipated that, ceasing all vibrations just before she fell off the edge into a public orgasm. The fucker.

"What are you doing"? Sansa hissed at Jon when she'd managed to peel Ramsey away and escape his attentions.

"Product testing" he replied with a cheeky smile as he wagged his phone screen at her. "I'm actually surprised that you're wearing it".

"Yeah, well....the Tyrells....happened...and I didn't get a chance to-"

"Oh heeeeey handsome" Loras interrupted, slinging an arm drunkenly around Jon's shoulders.

"Hey Loras" he replied with a chuckle "you good"?

"Hmmm....that depends....you still straight"?

"Sadly yes".

Loras grabbed Jon's face by the chin with his full open palm and waggled it playfully "what an utter tragedy".

"You made it" Margaery chimed in once she reunited with the group.

"You knew he was coming"? Sansa asked with a furrowed brow and arms crossed across her chest.

"Yeah....Jon text me asking where we were...said he wanted to give you a ride".

 _Did he now?_  Sansa thought as she watched Jon laughingly try to fend off a very drunk Loras from covering his face with kisses. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Blancmange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More shenanigans....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are still reading this ridiculous thing that is somehow still going......here is another chapter...

"You're not drinking? Why aren't you drinking? San, why isn't he drinking"? Loras flustered as Jon refused an unnaturally blue coloured shot.

"I'm driving you lot home remember"? Jon shouted over the thumping base of the club music.

"Leave your car in town! We can split a taxi! Come on! Driiiink"! Loras said as he waved the toxic looking shot in front of his face. Jon just shook his head in response which caused Loras to over-exaggerate a petulant pout. Sansa was sure he may have even done a little foot stomp. "Saaaan" he whined in her direction "tell him San, you always get your own way with Jon"!

_What's that meant to mean?_

"Oh come on! You do"! Loras continued after taking in Sansa's look of confusion.

"Do I"? Sansa merely mused aloud to herself as she turned to look at Jon. He shrugged and smiled. Sansa leant into him to talk in his ear, he smelt of the cologne she had bought him last Christmas, but before she could speak, Margaery interrupted.

"Oh yes, you've definitely got Jonny-boy wrapped around your little finger Sansa. You even managed to force the poor lamb to do karaoke with you last year....for which, my eardrums are still blaming you for".

"Hey" Jon responded with mock-indignation. 

"Would you drink with us if I asked you to"? Sansa asked, ignoring both the Tyrells.

"Probably" he nodded "are you asking"?

Sansa searched Jon's face for a few seconds before giving a small nod. Drunk Jon, after-all, is an overly-affectionate Jon, making her laugh every time he'd not be able to keep from stroking her hair. Once, after splitting a bottle of vodka between them, he'd even attempted to braid it for her - 'attempted' being the operative word. 

"Excellent"! Loras exclaimed, clapping his hands together and dividing up the shots from the tray he'd just brought over. Jon raised a questioning eyebrow at the sheer number that was set before him. "You've got some catching up to do Man-Bun, get to it"!

* * *

 

After finding an innocuous little booth to seat themselves away from the student masses, Jon, Sansa and the Tyrells continued to drink themselves silly. Jon managed to 'catch up', even when his nose wrinkled at the multicoloured shots and the pitcher of Woo-Woo that Loras brought over. Sansa tucked one of the little cocktail umbrellas behind his ear and giggled. Margeary gave the pair a look of suspicion.

It was during a conversation that she was having with Margaery about why it is perfectly acceptable to wear flats on a night out (Marg was having none of it) that Sansa suddenly yelped mid sentence as she jerked in her seat at a short sharp buzz between her legs. After closing her eyes in annoyance, she opened them to glare at Jon who was pretending to be very interested in his phone. She kicked him under the table which only made him answer her with a smirk.

"You ok darling"? Marg slurred.

"I'm fine" she waved her friend off. The vibrations started again, but this time they were low and yet somehow powerful. Sansa hated Jon right then because all her body wanted to do was rock and grind down on that grubby club seating to chase an orgasm. She was sure that her face had gone through a few different shades of red by now.

"Anyway, all I'm saying is with pins like yours, you really should show them off more Sans - I know you like your cute little ballet flats, but honestly? You look like every guy's wet dream in killer heels".

"But after an hour of wearing them, I want to gnaw my own feet o-....o-off". The low hum had started to pulsate against her clit in wickedly delightful waves.

_Jon! Why are you doing this to me?!_

Sansa reached into her clutch bag to retrieve her own phone before opening the toy's app and turning the thing off herself. She missed the vibrations almost instantly. Sansa gave Jon a glare of defiance and held his gaze as she slung her phone back in her bag. Jon snorted softly.

Jon didn't try anything again until Sansa and the Tyrells had practically dragged him to the dance floor. Dancing was definitely not Jon Snow's 'thing' but she was always able to coax some reluctant swaying out of him.

_Maybe I do always get my own way?_

It was perhaps during the third song (or maybe it was the fourth or fifth, Sansa was too drunk to notice) that the creeps started appearing. After she pulled a displeased face at the third random stranger to come up behind her to dance and paw and grind, Jon hooked his arm about her waist and pulled her firmly to his body. He shot the guy chancing his luck with her a deathly glare which incited a hasty retreat.

"You didn't need to do that" she said into the shell of his ear.

"He was all over you".

"Yes, but I'm used to it".

"You shouldn't be" Jon growled into her hair, making her shiver. "Do you want to go home"?

Sansa shook her head "No, just dance with me, no one will approach me if they think I'm with you". She felt him nod at her request.

With her arms twined around the back of his neck, and her face buried into the side of it, a very drunk Sansa giggled into Jon's skin.

"What's so funny"? he asked.

"I can feel your hard on" she hiccuped. Jon stilled all movement and Sansa supposed it was due to some embarrassment he might be feeling, so she squeezed her arms tighter around his shoulders and pecked a soft kiss on the scruff of his jaw. Jon gradually relaxed and began their dance again as the thump of the base reverberated through their bodies.

"So you don't mind that then"? Jon asked after a little while. Sansa shrugged. "Do you mind this"? he said teasingly, at precisely the same time that the vibrations started up a low buzz against her. She hadn't even noticed him reach in his pocket for his phone, but apparently, he had.

"What are you up to"? she laughed, rearing back to look him in the eye. He wore a wicked grin that made Sansa's tummy do a little flip.

_Or is that the alcohol?_

"I told you San. Product testing" he smirked.

As the songs went on, Jon continued to play with the settings of the toy, each new pattern of vibration transitioning into the next, working Sansa up to the point where she was grinding against the thigh Jon had pressed between her legs. They had somehow managed to move away from the centre of the dance floor to be close to the back wall, furthest away from the DJ's station. It wasn't as crowded as where they had been before and they'd thankfully lost both the Tyrells in the process of their gradual migration.

"Jon" Sansa whimpered, clutching onto him tightly and hiding her face in his neck "Jon, I can't cum in public" she pleaded. The current pulsations against her performing their own delectable dance that was rapidly building to a finale.

"Don't worry, I've got you" he responded huskily, moving his hand round to the small of Sansa's back, giving her gentle pushes to urge her to continue rocking against him. "No one can see you. No one knows. Just us". Sansa whimpered again once he'd upped the intensity of the setting the toy was on. "Cum for me Sansa" he growled into her ear, his hand slipping down to grasp her ass and pull her even tighter towards him.

And that was it. She was gone. Jon held her firmly as she buried herself into him and rode out the aftershocks of her orgasm.

"Come on lets go, my feet are killing me"! Margaery suddenly called out as she appeared out of nowhere and tapped Jon on the shoulder. Sansa leapt from Jon's arms instantly causing Margaery to study them both curiously. "Are you alright Sans? You look....flustered....have you been crying"? she slurred.

"No, no, I'm fine" Sansa said, plastering a smile across her face and nodding enthusiastically.

Margaery continued to scrutinise the both of them until she shrugged, stumbled in her heels slightly and turned to leave. "Are you coming"? she called over her shoulder.

Jon snickered as he followed Loras and the girls toward's the club's exit.

* * *

 

After spending far too long trying to insert the key into the lock and missing almost every time, Jon and Sansa tumbled through the door to their apartment, clinging to each other for stability.

"I cannot believe you did that to me" Sansa laughed.

"All in the name of product testing Sans".

"Bollocks, you loved it" she waved dismissively, stumbling into the kitchen to open the fridge and swig some milk straight from the carton "you got a hard on from having all that power in your hands" she said between sips. Jon flushed red and swallowed.

"We have glasses you know" Jon said deflectively, rubbing the back of his neck. Sansa shrugged and disappeared back into the fridge. "So, uh...what's with the other thing you got sent"? he mumbled, gesturing towards the Naughty Girl Beginners Bondage Kit that was left on the kitchen table. Sansa's face emerged from within the refrigerator, stuffing her mouth with a chunk of cheese.

"Oh yeah"! she exclaimed excitedly through her chewing as she moved over to get a better look at the kit. Jon rolled his eyes as he shut the fridge door that Sansa had left open.

They opened the box and examined it's contents together with curious laughter.

"So what about it Jon"? she asked before putting on an exaggerated husky voice "have I been a bad, bad girl who needs a little punishment"? she purred, playing with the tassels of the flogger. Jon licked his lips before letting out a shaky laugh. "Come on! Tie me to something" Sansa exclaimed excitedly, waving the strips of black silk in her hand.

"You want me to tie you up"? Jon said disbelievingly.

"Yeah, it'll be funny." Sansa started "....unless....you want me to tie _you_ up"? she teased.

Jon furrowed his brow in what looked like hesitant thought "Neither of us have headboards on our beds".

Sansa tapped the small spanking paddle against her lips gently in thought. "The table".

"The table"?

"Tie me to the table".

"How exactly"? He said, looking at the item of furniture in question.

Sansa moved to place one heeled foot next to the leg of her antique oak kitchen table. "Tie my ankle to the table leg here" she said, pointing downwards and then handing Jon the bundle of silk ties. She parted her legs, planting her other foot next to another table leg "and tie my other ankle here", Sansa then pressed her wrists together behind her back and bent over the table-top, feeling the cool of the smoothed, well-worn grain against her cheek "and then tie my hands together behind my back". Sansa turned her head to look back at Jon who was staring at her with a slightly shocked expression. His eyes travelled her body bent over the table. She watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed thickly.

"And then what"? he said hoarsely.

"And then you spank me" she giggled before wiggling her bottom.

"Uh..." he said, staring a little too long at her rear "...are you sure"?

"I thought you were all for 'Product Testing' Jon"? Sansa teased, moving her arms so that her elbow rested on the table and her chin was cradled in her palm as she looked a slightly nervous Jon up and down. He licked his lips absentmindedly.

"If you're sure"?

Sansa reached for the discarded lacy blindfold that came with the kit. It looked a little like a sleeping mask, except it tied at the back of her head with strips of black silk just like the bindings for wrists and ankles. She placed it over her eyes and secured it behind her head, plunging her world into darkness. Somehow, this made her more aware of the patter of her heart against the wood beneath her. "I'm sure Jon" she said to the dark. 

There was a pause and Sansa thought that perhaps Jon might refuse to play this game. Suddenly, there was a warm hand on the small of her back, Sansa's loss of sight making his touch feel like a searing brand through the fabric of her dress. "You definitely don't mind this"?

"I don't mind Jon" Sansa replied, bringing her wrists back together behind herself so that he could bind them together.

After that, Sansa felt Jon drop to stoop and bind her ankles to the table legs, his breath was coasting across the backs of her thighs, making her shiver. Sansa tested the bindings as Jon stood, trying to tug her legs away from the table - they were very secure. It was an odd feeling, on the one hand, she felt rather exposed, her legs splayed and bent over the table, her dress riding up her thighs slightly and her eyes sightless. She felt vulnerable. But not scared, she would never feel scared with Jon. If anything, she was excited.

"So...uh... what now"? she heard him say.

"I don't know Jon" she purred, the alcohol in her bloodstream making her feel bold  "how should you punish me"?

There was some shuffling behind her before she felt what she supposed was the paddle smoothing down the curve of her arse cheek. "You want this"? Jon breathed.

"Yes" she wiggled in anticipation.

_Smack_

The first tap over the fabric of her dress stung a little and made Sansa yelp before giggling. 

"Lift my dress" she laughed. 

There was another pause before Sansa felt Jon's warm hand skim up her thigh, hook under the hem of her dress and drag it up to expose her in her black lace underwear.

"Fuck, you're so hot" Jon said breathlessly, making Sansa laugh. "Shit" he cursed "I said that out loud didn't I"?

"Yes, you did" she said, muffling her laughter into the wood of the table.

_Smack_

Sansa gasped.

"It's rude to laugh you know" Jon said before Sansa felt him lean over her, his next words ghosting over her ear "very.....disobedient of you" he growled.

A groan escaped Sansa's lips as she tried to rub her thighs together, failing due to how they were parted and tethered to the table. Jon struck her bum a few more times with the paddle, each tap making her gasp and then hum pleasantly. 

When she felt the tassels of the flogger gently tickling her arse, she couldn't help wiggling in anticipation or how her breathing became sharper, the heat of her breath coming back to her as it bounced off the table top. 

"You like this don't you"? Jon rasped behind her. Sansa whimpered and nodded in agreement. "I had no idea you were such a-"

_Smack_

"-naughty girl".

"Jon" she whined, wriggling against her bindings.

"Do you want to stop"?

"No" she whispered.

Sansa felt the tingle all over the skin of her cheeks after a few goes with the flogger. She gasped and whimpered with each kiss of the toy's tassels, but she never stopped him. And God! - she was horny now. The loss of one of her senses only served to heighten her others - the sting of her skin, the roughness of Jon's voice and the smell of his cologne and the need, the _overwhelming need_ to be satisfied. 

"Jon"? she started.

_I can't believe I'm going to ask this._

"Don't read too much into this-"

_'Don't read too much into this?' There's a whole 'War and Peace' worth of stuff he could read into this!_

"But-"

"But"? Jon urged, smoothing his hand on what Sansa suspects is thoroughly pink skin.

"But... I'm really horny now....can you...uh..."

"Do something about it"? Jon provided.

"Yes" she breathed.

"Well....you're still wearing that toy" he stated "....or..." he said, pushing his obvious hardness against her.

Sansa whined and pushed back against him as much as she could "Yes - that" she whispered before licking her lips.

"You're definitely sure" he said, rolling his hips against her.

"Please Jon" Sansa whined, before adding "it's 'product testing'".

The shuffling behind her that Sansa supposed was Jon ridding himself of his clothing stilled momentarily "Yeah....product testing" he agreed, before Sansa heard his belt buckle clinging.

Jon reached into her panties from behind to remove the toy, making her gasp before he pushed her underwear as far down her thighs as they would go. She felt him start to smooth his warm hands all over her arse as the head of his cock nudged at her slick folds.

"Fucking hell Sansa" he rasped "you're so wet".

"Mmmm" she hummed "Oh"

With one slow thrust, he pushed into her, filling her completely before holding himself still. Both their breathing was already ragged without any exertion. It sounded loud to Sansa as it echoed in her head. Jon began moving in and out of her deliberately slowly at first, gripping onto her hips.

"Who was that guy you were dancing with in the club Sansa"? he growled unexpectedly.

_Where is this coming from?_

"Ramsey" Sansa replied, Jon's increased thrusting jostling her against the table.

"From your work? You liked him touching you"? 

"No" she whimpered.

"Then why"? he asked, his breath starting to come out in pants as he started to pound into her.

"I was...ahh!...Being polite...".

"But you didn't like him touching you"?

"No...oh God Jon"!

"Do you like me touching you"? he growled as he continued his thrusts, their flesh slapping together.

"Yes"! she moaned "please, Jon".

With that, he leant forwards to hook his hands under through her arms and lifting her up off the table slightly by her shoulders. The new angle and how he held Sansa firm against his thrusting felt powerful and primal. 

"Mmmm...harder Jon" Sansa moaned.

Jon responded eagerly to her command and, in the renewed force of his thrust, the table gave a few deafening screeches as the legs scraped across the tiled kitchen floor. Jon stilled. Sansa laughed.

"Maybe not that hard" she giggled "I would like to keep Grandma Tully's table in one piece".

"Yeah....Can we not mention Granny Tully right now"?

"What's wrong with Granny"? Sansa asked, blindly trying to turn her head towards him.

"Ordinarily? Nothing. Whilst I'm balls-deep in her granddaughter? Everything".

There was a one second pause before Sansa near collapsed into a fit of giggles. Jon gently dropped the upper half of her body back down to the table-top and slipped out of her with a groan. "Did-" she started, through her laughter "did you just say balls-dee-" her words were cut off by a sharp intake of breath at the sensation of a warm, wet tongue against her centre and the scratch of beard against her inner thigh. "Oh"!

"Is this alright"? Jon breathed against the crease where her arse becomes her leg. The sensation making her shiver.

"Y-yes".

Sansa felt Jon give the back of her thigh a soft kiss before he licked at her skin, making a trail back to his intended destination.

Jon swiped the flat of his tongue up through her as Sansa felt the nervous pit of energy in her gut began to be filled with pleasure. This was much more intimate than their previous actions, but oh God - did it feel good.

Jon groaned as he lapped at her, pushing his tongue through her flesh and reaching forward to swipe across her sensitive clit before licking up to push inside her. The sensation only amplified by Sansa's loss of sight.

"Oh god"! She moaned into the table at the obscenity of Jon's open mouthed hot breath twinned with the way his tongue worked to taste at her most intimate areas. 

He moves away momentarily and Sansa misses his mouth instantly. "Fuck, Sansa" he curses before enthusiastically delving back in, his hot wet tongue reaching forwards again to swipe side to side against her pearl, back and forth, and back and forth, coaxing out Sansa's breaths in pants and moans accompanied by Jon's own ragged breathing and outrageously wet lapping noises.

Sansa's sure that her silky ankle bindings are the only reason she's still somewhat upright because her legs want to buckle at the sensations he's giving her. She should feel embarrassed or ashamed, she distantly thinks. Jon, her best friend, the person who makes her chicken soup when she's ill, is aware of which brand of deodorant she prefers and actually takes note of when her period is due so he can buy her favourite chocolate, currently has half his face pressed firmly to her pussy. 

"Oh fuck! That feels good" Sansa breathed. Jon let out a muffled groan in response before smoothing his hands up over the round flesh of her behind, sinking his fingers into it and then giving one cheek a sharp spank. Sansa squealed at the contact to her already slightly stinging skin - she's sure that her whole bum must be rather bright pink by now. Jon's hands began to skim and stroke warm trails up and down the length of her legs, making her feel like a pampered purring pussycat.

It doesn't take long before she can feel it building, like when a roller-coaster is slowly ascending the tallest of drops and the anticipation of the feeling of free-falling is both pleasurable and terrifying. Jon was taking her there. He was taking her there as his mouth was making relentless patterns on her and his beard was scratching her inner thighs. He was taking her there by how lost in her own pleasure Jon seemed to be himself, panting and groaning along with her as he hungrily gave into his tasting. Sansa wondered of he was touching himself as he licked and suckled at her, which, it seemed, only served to move that rollar-coaster along towards the crest of the peak all the more quickly.

"Jon I'm gonna cum" she whimpered. Jon growled into Sansa's cunt and began kneading her ass as he increased the tempo of his ministrations. "Oh GOD! Uhh....Jon...FUCK"! Sansa panted 

And then she fell.

She fell from a great height, feeling the pleasurable tingle through her skin like the rush of air at a fast descent. Only she never collided with the ground, never felt a painful impact, she only glided as the roller-coaster slowly evened out, easing her back down from her high.

Sansa's pulse raced and pattered as her heart thumped against the aged grain of the wooden table. Her body was sated and numb, she felt as if she was without breath and bones - like some sort of sexually satisfied blancmange. If she wasn't so thoroughly wrung out, Sansa might distantly acknowledge that 'blancmange' was a weird word.

"That....that was....oh fuck....Jesus Christ"! Sansa exclaimed breathlessly.

"Just 'Jon' will do" he said as he stood up behind her.

"I'm too numb right now to make fun of your lame jokes".

"Numb-good, or?...."

"Numb-fucking-fantastic....you are..." she paused to pant and lick her lips "yeah, you're bloody good at that to be honest".

Sansa could practically feel the pride travel off of him in waves as she imagined his smug face behind her. She felt his hands start to smooth over her curves and his cock nudge at the back of her thigh and then her wet folds. "Can I"? she heard him ask.

"Jon, you've just given me an award-winning orgasm - you can do whatever you want with me at this point".

* * *

 

After, once a very sweaty and sated Jon had collapsed onto her, Sansa listened to his panting into her skin and felt his erratic heart thump against her back.  Jon slipped out of her with a groan aimed between her shoulder-blades, which somehow made her giggle.

"Jon, you're crushing my hands" she said, referring to her still bound wrists currently sandwiched between them both.

"Oh...sorry".

Sansa blinked rapidly as she removed the lacy blindfold after Jon had freed her wrists. She flushed with a tinge of embarrassment when Jon was knelt down to untie her ankles to free her from the table.

 _Oh god! He's getting such an eyeful right now_ , Sansa thought as she felt the slow trickle of cum wet one of her thighs. 

"Oh shit" Sansa exclaimed once she'd straightened up and shook the stiffness out of her legs "so that's what that knocking sound was" she said, gesturing to the fact that the table had moved all the way across the kitchen floor and was now completely butted up against the cupboards beneath the counter top.

"I'll send Granny Tully a fruit basket or something" Jon shrugged with a smirk. Sansa laughed so hard, she snorted as she pulled her underwear back up.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very almost called this chapter 'Balls Deep'


	10. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken soooo long! I've been distracted by the Jonsa Challenge we had over on Tumblr and now with season 7 airing I'm even more distracted (I know...'distracted'? Me? NEVER!!) lol
> 
> Anyway, this one's a bit of a 'bridging chapter' but I hope you enjoy it all the same!

Jon squinted painfully at the harsh shaft of sunlight that had gradually travelled his body and was now irritatingly close to his eyes. Everything was excruciatingly bright. He clamped his eyes shut again. Swallowing thickly, he let out a groan at the stale taste in his dry mouth. His head felt like someone had attempted a lobotomy on him in his slumber, only to give up half way through and carelessly stuff brain matter back into his skull haphazardly, along with the odd additional ball of cotton wool.  With his eyelids still refusing to rise, he lolled his head away from the beam of light and twitched his nose when the lower half of his face came in contact with silky and yet ticklish hair. Jon felt his eyebrows furrow in confusion and behind his heavy eyelids, he tried to make sense of it all. 

Quickly deducing that he was not in his bedroom due to the fact that he owned black-out curtains for the very same irritating reason that had awoke him, he figured he must have fallen asleep on the couch. It happened more than he'd care to admit, but most times, Sansa would wake and usher him into his bed like the sleepy child that he was. 

_Sansa._

Jon nuzzled the hair his mouth and nose was pressed against and felt the soft warmth that he had previously not really registered shift, and snuggle, and sigh.

_Sansa._

He tentatively peeped one eye open. They were both on the couch, Sansa was tucked snugly between Jon and the backrest, her head on his shoulder, their legs a tangle and her arm slung across his chest. Letting his eyelid drop again, Jon concentrated on the feel of her curves pressed against him and the soft open-mouthed puffs of breath he could hear. Sansa wriggled against his side and whined gently. He could practically feel the sluggish neurons of his botched lobotomy trying to connect the dots. He was missing something and it kind of felt like he was squinting at one of those Magic-Eye pictures - he could never do those things.

"Mmmm." Sansa moaned quietly as her hips made a small half-gyration against him. Jon's eyes flung open in realisation.

_Last night. The club. That remote toy........Sansa tied to the kitchen table. Oh Holy Fuck!_

And right on cue - as if Jon's sudden spike in memory-fuelled adrenaline and elevated heart rate had awoken her, Sansa mumbled something into his shirt.

"s'too earleee" she griped, sleepily burying her face into his chest before taking a sharp inhalation. Jon felt her body go rigid as he suspected she'd come to the same realisation of memories that he just had. "Oh shit" Sansa exclaimed in a foggy voice as she raised her head from him - only to wince and hiss at her movement. "Oh shit" she repeated, rubbing her forehead. Jon cleared his throat but found that it didn't help at all with the alcohol induced strain on his voice.

"Yeah....'oh shit' is about right."

"I feel like a furry wild animal died in my mouth" Sansa said, pushing her tongue along her teeth and gums and avoiding eye contact with Jon. His responding laugh was cut short with a hiss and a hand to his head.

"Don't make me laugh, it hurts" he groaned. "Why'd you make me drink so much on a Thursday"?

"You're a big boy" Sansa said as she pat his chest "you make your own decisions."

_That's debatable._

"You gonna throw a sickie?" She asked, laying her head back down on his shoulder. Jon grunted in response, making a mental note to call his boss later to feign food poisoning or something. Sansa wouldn't need to do that - she didn't work on Fridays. He closed his eyes and let out a long slow breath before tentatively tightening the arm that was around her.

They both lay there like that for a few minutes, with Jon focusing on the dip and swell of her chest against him as her steady breaths lull him into a trance. Sansa breaks his reverie with a grumble about needing the bathroom and makes a move to get up. She heaves one leg over him, her foot touching the hardwood floor while she straddles him mid-move with her hands splayed on his chest for stability. Sansa freezes, her eyes get caught in his stare for a while until they drift to his lips. He can't help it - how his tongue pushes out to wet them, he watches as her eyes follow the movement and her breath catch in her throat. He would lean in to press his mouth to hers if it weren't for the fact that she was quite literally pinning him to the couch. Perhaps she would be the one to bend down and claim his lips instead?

"You-...." Sansa whispers "..we...last night" she turns her head and gestures towards the kitchen table before taking a steadying breath. "Thank you."

"Thank you?"

"Yeah, I ....I wouldn't trust many people with...that...come to think of it, I'm not sure if there is anyone else I would trust to tie me up" she says to herself in realisation, her brow furrowed in thought before she shakes her head loose of her musings. "You could have taken advantage, but you didn't."

"I'm not like that Sans" Jon responds in a scratchy voice "I would never hurt you."

"No....you wouldn't" she smiles softly in agreement, glancing down so that a curtain of red partly obscures her face. Jon reaches up to smooth her hair behind her ear and brings both his hands to lay them on top of hers where they rest on his chest. Sansa watches the movement curiously like she's fitting together pieces of a puzzle and Jon hopes it might just be the right amount of encouragement to urge her to kiss him. He slowly strokes his thumb up and down her ring finger and sucks in a breath to speak.

"San-"

"I need the bathroom" Sansa blurts as she near enough bolts from atop him, leaving Jon to feel cold and bereft as he hears the bathroom door slam and the lock slide into place. He lets out a long exhale and stares at the ceiling.

_This is not going to be easy._

 

 Jon laid there on the sofa for a good long while, images of the previous night came to him like flashes. It started with remembering how it had felt to be controlling the concealed toy whilst they were in the club. A pang of something uncomfortable nibbles his chest when he thinks of how he had first spotted her with that man, Ramsey. Sansa hadn't looked all that comfortable with his pawing and grinding up against her but she seemed to allow it. And then, when Jon was positive that Ramsey was about to kiss her - he just couldn't abide standing there watching _that_. He had needed to do something.

The sound of the shower turning on and the curtain being yanked across the rail came from the behind the locked bathroom door. Jon tried not to think of Sansa, naked, wet and slippery with soap.

It was a thrill last night to know that even when she was dancing with that douche-bag, Jon was the one in control of her, exciting her. Even in the dim of the club, he could see the effect the toy was having. He suspected that Sansa had figured out his little game when she started snaking her arm back to grasp onto Ramsey's head and gyrate her hips with a little more enthusiasm. _Keep your attention on me and you'll be rewarded, show favour to him and I'll take it away._

Then he had gotten her all to himself. _Oh God,_ how he had wanted her to himself all night. Jon absentmindedly rubbed at his chest as he continued to stare at the ceiling, the sounds of the shower spray hitting the bathtub being mixed with Sansa's singing - she always sang in the shower. The sound made him smile.

He remembered how it had felt to steal her away last night, to that more secluded area of the dance floor. To have her pressed against him, her face buried into his shoulder as she panted hot, wet breath on the skin of his neck and whimpered pleas directed to him and him alone. And then they had stumbled home. His head turned in the direction of the kitchen.

Her ankles tied, her wrists tied, her trust in him. Her taste. Jon licked his lips at the thought as he realised his hand was making it's way southward of its own accord.

"All yours!" Sansa called abruptly as the bathroom door swung open and knocked into the wall, causing Jon to near enough fall off of the sofa, his hand flying away from his hard cock as Sansa darted into her bedroom.

After calling his boss and taking a few ibuprofen along with a large glass of water, Jon stood under the steaming stream of the shower, replaying how it had felt to hold Sansa's hips tightly whilst fucking her with everything he had as he jacked off with one hand braced against the tiles.

He roughed a towel over his hair and then secured it around his waist. The smell of bacon hit him as soon as he left the bathroom, it hooked him in, leading him straight to the kitchen. Sansa had already moved the table back to the centre of the tiled room, two plates sat on top of it with bacon, toast and eggs. She had her back to him as she stood at the sink, her hair wrapped up in a light pink fluffy towel. She was wearing a tight, white strappy top and pale grey yoga pants that stretched over her arse _just so_. 

Jon took advantage of her ignorance at his presence just to look at her. Fuck. Even this _'real Sansa'_ was now completely merged with his own _'fantasy Sansa'_ \- _perhaps she had always been the same woman?_

Jon's fingers itched to take the towel from her head so that he could nose at her wet hair and wrap his arms around her, hold her tight, whisper loving words behind her ear.... _or filthy ones_.

Sansa was running the water at the sink, filling the basin so that she could soak the pan she'd used for the eggs. Her concentration was quite visibly elsewhere though as the water kept running and running and running as she stared ahead out of their apartment window, one hand resting on the tap as water and bubbles ran over the lip of the plastic basin and away into the sink. Jon wanted very much to know what she was thinking that had her so distracted.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he said, interrupting her trance.

"Huh?..Oh" Sansa stopped the water and twisted around to face him. "Uuhh..."

Jon tried not to let the way her eyes swept up his body go to his head. He tried - he really did. But he failed. He was half tempted to just drop the towel and show her everything, what with how she drank in the droplets of water racing down his stomach, causing her to flush and then avert her gaze. Jon looked down at himself and then back to Sansa with a badly concealed smirk.

"I made breakfast" she blurted, quickly seating herself at the table.

As they ate their food, Jon could not shake the feeling that something had changed, something had shifted, something big - and they were both trying to figure it out separately. Sansa - normally the initiator in all their conversations, was decidedly quiet. It unnerved him and conjured an uncomfortable feeling in low his stomach. 

"Wanna pick tonight's film?" Jon asked, bursting the weird little bubble of thought Sansa had seemingly wrapped around herself. "One of those Rom Coms you like?"

"Uh...yeah" she answered, her eyes flitting to his still bare chest and quickly darting away again. Sansa cleared her throat and frowned down at her food "Um...actually...you pick this time...one of those action movies you like so much...'Fast and Angry' or whatever it is" she waved her hand dismissively before stuffing some toast in her mouth. Jon snorted.

"Fast and Furious? But you hate those films" he said with a smile.

"Well I can't always get my own way, can I?" Sansa rose from her chair, taking her still food laden plate and depositing it on the counter-top unfinished before disappearing into her room.

Jon sat there, a little stunned and befuddled. 

_What was that about?_

Half making his mind up just to come out with it, he made his way to her room taking his muddle of thoughts with him.

_I just need to...to what?...make a confession?....confess what exactly?...I need to know what she's thinking...we need to-_

He stopped outside the door when he heard her voice.

"Marge?...Can I come and see you on your lunch break?...I really need to talk to someone....I fucked up....majorly."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
